creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Thallius
Long ago, there was a great warrior. Born in 500 B.C. to an ancient king of another unknown kingdom, the newborn prince was named Thallius the Great III in reference to being the third named Thallius after his father and grandfather, who were the two former rulers of the kingdom at the time Thallius was born. Growing up, Thallius remained steadfast that he would one day replace his father as the ruler of the family kingdom. When the day finally came that the fictional kingdom of Ga’Lore had been built, Thallius the Great III grew into a powerful warrior who temporarily enlisted in the long-gone Tenshu Army at the age of 23 where he fought and won several wars. ' '''After the Tenshu Army lost its leader, the mighty army of the Tenshu nation disbanded, ruining Thallius’ life, as he enjoyed the wars and wished he’d been a part of it. However, his anger was short-lived as soon as the former king of the kingdom of Ga’Lore was killed by an illness, and since nobody was next in line for the throne, Thallius the Great took power and viewed himself as the immortal king of Ga’Lore, tying the kingdom to his family’s original kingdom domain. For the next 40 years from 466 to 426 B.C., Thallius ruled over Ga’Lore with almighty authority, believing himself to be immortal as a result of his power. Another king laughed upon hearing this information, and proposed a war against Thallius in hopes of proving him wrong. After making this proposal, the war started, prompting Thallius to lead his subjects into battle against the enemies.' ''' As many of the soldiers on both sides were badly injured and killed around their leaders, Thallius and the enemy king engaged in a swordfight as soon as they saw each other. While Thallius the Great III proved a formidable opponent for his enemy, the enemy king still managed to outmaneuver all of his moves, and eventually killed Thallius by drawing his blade and plunging it deep into the tyrannical king’s chest, almost into his heart. Stunned, Thallius the Great III collapsed to the ground, and the enemy realized that he was actually right about Thallius not being immortal. Thallius died in 426 B.C., aged 74. After his untimely demise, his soul left his body and searched for a new body to possess. Vengeful against his enemy he duelled with, he attempted to locate him when he was defeated and imprisoned within a Spirit Urn by multiple people that were part of an evil cult. Thallius the Great III’s spirit would remain inside the Urn for the next 110,000 years, continuing his evil plotting and scheming. Over time, his hatred for all of humanity increased so greatly that not only did he hate humans, but also all mortal beings. However, there was nothing he could do against them for 110,000 years, and that time was hardly wasted. He tried to escape many times, but to no avail. He was understandably angered, but he was determined for his revenge, and continued to attempt at escaping. Eventually, a good amount of time passed that he finally found a gap in his prison that was completely insecure and willingly escaped through it, determined to get his revenge on mortals. To do so, however, he needed a body. He decided he’d take over the form of a dragon, and he did so, becoming a gigantic red, black and gold Chinese dragon-like dragon. In his new form, he was able to take control over whatever he wanted to, and decided he’d become the leader of a large army of supernatural beings and deities. He recruited a vast army of demons from the Underworld, numerous Greek Titans, other monsters, and more dragons. Together, they would vow to destroy the world and exact vengeance on mortals that they had long lusted for. After taking his dragon form, Thallius the Great III became Thallius the Great Dragon I, and destroyed the kingdom that he once ruled. He eventually went on to lay waste to several villages with the help of his supernatural monster horde, willing to defeat anyone who dared stand in his way. He rallied his army to destroy the world, the hero named Joneson becoming extremely weak and unable to fight the dragon anymore while he did so. However, Joneson fortunately regained the strength and power required to fight the dragon after recovering in his house after several days, and stood ready to fight. Thallius the Great Dragon eventually emerged, becoming envious for the power of a hero by preparing to steal Joneson’s soul and power, thus killing him there and allowing the dragon to take over the world in his new form. Joneson warned him, however, that as much as he did, he could easily take over the body of another being after death as a spirit, but Thallius, unmoved by his words, refuses to believe so and instead proceeds to open his mouth in preparation for breathing fire at Joneson, which would kill him anyway. Joneson was fortunately able to outmaneuver the dragon, hitting him several times in the face, before he went on and fought his minions. In the process of fighting off all the demons, monsters and other dragons, Joneson used his sword and his powerful soul to attack all of them and dispatch them. Thallius the Great Dragon I, who had been watching the entire duel from high above, was enraged, and longed to torture his foe before killing him. Thankfully for Joneson, the Dragon Gods happened to have been watching the duel, and granted his momentary wish to become immortal and be able to shapeshift, allowing Joneson to also transform into a huge dragon that could destroy even other dragons with his fire if he blew it hard enough. Confused, Thallius breathed fire at the mighty dragon Joneson, but his fire was overwhelming in the duel and he breathed fire harshly at Thallius, destroying his dragon body for (seemingly) eternity. Once again, Thallius was left without a body, and was again stuck in the Spirit Urn. He would remain there again for eternity this time, but was not done with his scheming yet. He sought out to escape once more and become a great dragon again, threatening to one-man it, but he clearly cannot do that any time soon, as he would be thrown through a portal to another dimension actually full of dragons. Unfortunately for him, he learned that most (if not all) of them took their jobs as guardians of mortals extremely seriously, leaving him to stay trapped in the Urn. Additionally, the Urn was additionally sealed shut, preventing him from escaping altogether. Even though he himself was imprisoned, Thallius was far from done with his scheming and plotting. A long-time ally of his, named Victor, came to him and attempted to free him, but to no avail. Victor too was an evil spirit, and did everything his ally/friend commanded. He heads to the Dimension of Prehistoric Life and takes the form of a giant whitish-gray dinosaur named Rudy, returning to the real oriental world of dragons he was originally in and using the form to attack anyone in his path. However, his form’s head was hit hard, sending him flying out, while the true form of Rudy was able to return to his normal life. Victor was eventually caught by a dragon of beneficent culture and imprisoned within the Spirit Urn as well, infuriating them both. The two of them declared escape, but wouldn’t get it any time soon. Much of Thallius the Great III’s story occurred through paranormal and supernatural means. At the time he was alive, he suffered a gruesome and untimely death, and became a vengeful spirit as a result of his death by mortals as well as being imprisoned in a Spirit Urn by mortals. Additionally, his summoning of monsters and other supernatural scary creatures give the story of Thallius the Great III/Thallius the Great Dragon I a creepy feel to it, thus deeming it fit to be a fanon creepypasta. To make it additionally scary, throughout his wrath and ransacking villages, he actually had several monsters scare and brutally tear apart anyone in their path as a warning that mass danger is coming. Category:Dragons Category:Undead Category:Spirits Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Former Humans Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Urban legend Category:Creepypasta Category:Dangerous Category:Aggressive Category:Psychopath Category:Unknown Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In The Dark Category:Original characters Category:Mortal Haters Category:Terrorists Category:Ransackers Category:Unseen creatures Category:Hell Category:Death Category:Tyrants